Life's Crazy Changes
by mrsvampireprincess
Summary: What will happen when a ten year old girl,Bella Swan,falls in love with a vampire? What will her parents think? What will happen to their love when Bella gets a letter from Hogwarts? what if Harry Potter never stopped He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?
1. Chapter 1

Life's Crazy Changes

Chapter one

Hello, my name is Bella swan. I am ten years old. When I was just a few months old, my mother, Renee, left my father, Charlie, taking me with her. I visit Charlie in the summer. I would like to visit him more but I c**a**n't because I live in Phoenix, Arizona and he lives in forks, Washington.

But I recently decided I wanted to live with him instead of with Renee because I can't stand her new husband, Phil. All he does is play baseball, all he talks about is baseball, all he thinks about is baseball ext. ext. ext. you get the point. I mean I do _like_ base ball but it drives a person to the edge of sanity when you hear about it 24/7.

How I won the battle of getting Renee to say yes, I still don't understand. I thought it would be the same as everything else. I ask her, she says no, I point out the facts of why she should say yes, she still says no, and I give up. But this time, she said yes.

So this is where I begin my story. I was standing in my room, packing the last of my suitcases- yes, I'm bringing seven suitcases with me. But a girl needs her stuff, right? - When Renee yelled up the stairs, saying "hurry up, Bella! You're going to be late!"

I looked at my favorite watch-gold, with crystals all over it- and it said it was 7:48. My plane doesn't leave until 10:45. Ugh, mom always liked to be early. "Just a minute, mom!" I called down the stairs.

I walked into my bath room and pulled my favorite shirt- green, tight fitting, with a very low neckline- over my head, and stepped into my nicest skirt- same shade of green, ends at about mid calf- before I quickly put my make-up on and walked out of the bathroom.

I grabbed a pair of cute, three inch, high heels and sat down on my bed. I slipped them on my feet, put the buckles in the right place, stood up, and walked downstairs.

Renee smiled when she saw what I was wearing and said "skirt, high heels, make-up. I'm impressed. I was expecting shorts, a tank top, and tennis shoes"

I glared at her. "I don't wear those kinds of clothes _all _the time" I said.

"If you say so, dear" she said, taking my hand as we walked out of the house and to her car.

She sat in the passenger seat though, and I wondered why until I saw Phil walk out of the garage, carrying some of my stuff. Great. Another hour of baseball 101.

Phil put my stuff in the trunk and then went back for the rest of it. Those got put in the back seat with me. As Phil slid into the front seat I put my I-pod in my ears. Then we were off to the air port.


	2. Chapter 2

**Life's Crazy Changes**

Chapter two

As we pulled into a parking space in the air port parking lot, mom turned around in her seat to look at me and said "now, listen, bella. I want you to e-mail me as soon as you get to Charlie's house, all right?"

I smiled at her and said "sure, mom" she got out of the car so I did the same and I walked to the back of the car.

Phil had gone to go get a cart to put my stuff on. When he came back, he put my stuff on the cart and walked over to the elevator. When the doors opened, both Renee and I jumped back a few feet.

There, standing in the elevator was a very strange man. He was wearing a long black coat with a hat pulled down over one of his eyes.

He walked out of the elevator, looked at my mom, and said to her "good morning, miss swan" and then he walked away from us.

Once he was around the corner I asked mom "who was _that_?"

"nobody, Bella, it was nobody" she replied quickly and once we were all inside the elevator she pressed the button that had a number one on it about fifteen times until the doors closed.

As we stood there, waiting, I couldn't get the image of the strange man out of my mind. Who was he? Why wouldn't mom tell me? BEEP.

I was brought back to the real world by the beep of the elevator reaching the first floor. We walked out of the elevator and into the crowed air port. We walked over to lane nine to get my things checked in. soon, we were standing outside the plane, saying our goodbyes.

"Remember, Bella, e-mail me as soon as possible." Mom said giving me a hug.

Phil gave me a kiss on the cheek and said "good luck, Bella. I'm sad to see you go but I know you will be happier now. Charlie is a very lucky man to have you living with him. You are the sweetest girl I have ever met. I wish you the best of luck with this new life. I'll miss you. We all will."

Whoa. Did that seriously just come out of Phil's mouth? "Wow, phil. Thank you. I'll miss you too." I said still starring dumbstruck at him.

After one last goodbye to them, I walked over to the plane doors, waved to them, went inside, and sat down next to one of the windows.

"We will be arriving in Seattle, Washington in five and a half hours. Have a nice day and we hope you have a great flight. Thank you." A female voice said loudly.

So, once again I put my I-pod in my ears as the plane took off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Life's Crazy Changes**

Chapter Three

"Please prepare for landing" the female voice said, so I took my I-pod out of my ears, put it in my purse, and looked around to make sure I had everything.

Then the voice said "we have now arrived at Seattle, Washington. Please exit at the door at the front of the plane. Thank you for flying with us and have a great day."

So I unbuckled my seatbelt and stood up. I was one of the first people to get off of the plane. Then I walked out into the main air port and looked around for Charlie. I saw him standing next to a group of very hyper teenage girls. He looked as if he were about to go crazy.

"Dad!" I called to him and when he spotted me a huge grin spread across his face. He walked over to me, pulled me into a big hug, and said "good to see you bells! How was your flight?"

"Great, dad" I said "but no talk about me. How have you been lately? How's work?"

"Going pretty good bella. Oh, by the way, I already have all your stuff in my car. What all did you bring? I thought I wasn't going to be able to fit all of it into the car." He said with a smile.

"Very funny, dad. Well, if you've got all of it then let's go." We chatted some more as we walked.

I found out that a new officer had started working at the station. His name is Officer Perkins. I also found out that his fishing buddy, Billy black, was now in a wheelchair.

I told him about my school in Pheonix, how my dancing was getting a lot better- I am a pretty good dancer. I do all kinds of dance. Tap, jazz, lyrical, ballet, pointe, hip hop, modern, and I was thinking of starting belly dancing-and how I was worried I wouldn't be able to find a dance studio in forks.

To that he had replied "don't worry. Your mother already took care of that. It is the only studio in forks but they are really good"

I wondered If _I _would think they were good. Charlie's idea of good and mine were completely different ideas. Then a thought appeared in my mind. "Are they a competitive studio or are they a recreational only studio?" I asked him.

"Well, er, dear, they aren't competitive." He said. I nodded but in my head I thought _well, crap._ My mind started to drift away from the car. But I was brought back to reality by the fact that Charlie parked outside of his house and was getting out of the car.

He started taking my things inside, so, I got out of the car to help him. He objected, saying that carrying the woman's stuff was the mans job and that they were too heavy for me. But I did it anyway, telling him I was able to carry my own things.

So once we had were done with that I went upstairs to unpack. When I was done putting my items in their proper places I laid down on my bed and took a nap.


	4. Chapter 4

**Life's Crazy Changes**

Chapter Four

After a small nap on my bed, I decided to go downstairs and make dinner for Charlie and I. but after sitting up I found that I was still tired from the long flight.

_C'mon Bella,_ a voice inside my head said to me, _don't be a wimp. You can rest later. You and Charlie need to eat_. Hmph. Fine. So I stood up and went down the stairs.

"Did you have a nice nap?" Charlie asked from the living room.

"It was fine dad," I told him as I walked into the kitchen "what do you want for dinner?"

"Well, what do _you _want for dinner? Because I'm cooking tonight" he said causing me to laugh. The day Charlie cooks something edible will be the day the earth stands still

"uh, no, you're not. The last time I let you cook, it took me forever to get the oven to smell normal again" I told him.

"You're never going to forget that are you?" he mumbled.

"Nope. Deffinitly not" I said as I opened the refrigerator door and I felt my mouth drop.

All that was in there was half a gallon of milk, a few cans of coke, and a bottle of water. I closed the door and opened the freezer. The only things in it were a couple of TV dinners and some ice cream. Well, it looked like I needed to go to the store. So I went upstairs, grabbed my purse and coat, and headed downstairs.

"Where are you going?" Charlie asked.

"The store" I said.

"How do you plan on getting there?" he asked.

I slipped my arms through my jacket, saying "my bike. It's still in the garage, right?"

"Yeah. And your basket should be right beside it." He said. Then I walked out the door with a quick "I'll be back soon" and I walked over to the garage.

I took my bike out, grabbed the basket, attched the basket to the bike, put my purse in it, and started to ride away from the house. I passed a few familiar faces along the way but, soon I was parking my bike in front of the store. I grabbed my purse and entered the store.

I went to the meat counter first, and I smiled as I recognized the man behind the counter. His name is john Michaels and he was always nice to me but I hadn't seen him since forever.

"Well, hello, miss swan! Long time, no see! How are you?" he asked me.

"I'm good, mr. michals. A little tired though. I just got here from Pheonix a few hours ago." I said.

We stood there and talked for a little while longer. Once he gave me some meat for dinner, I headed over to the fruit area and got some strawberries, some bananas, and some apples so I could make my homemade fruit salad.

When I was done there I headed over to the check-out lanes. I paid for the food and walked out of the store. I put my items in the cart along with my purse and headed home. I quickly made dinner, ate, and hurried upstairs.

As I flopped down on my bed I remembered something. I promised I would e-mail Renee as soon as I got to Charlie's house but I had been so tired that I had forgotten. She is probably freaking out. So I went over to my laptop, turned it on, on logged into my e-mail.

Sure enough, there were seven e-mails in my inbox and all of them were mom. I sighed and started reading them. They got more and more worried as I read. So I started writing her an e-mail.

_Mom,_ I wrote,

_take a chill pill. I'm fine. I was just so tired when I got to Charlie's house that I just crashed. I'm sorry I didn't call or something, but you know that if you needed to, you could've called Charlie. He would have told you I was fine. So, just remember that in the how the rest of my day went, keep reading. If you don't want to be bored to death, stop reading and save yourself. So, here it goes. I got to Charlie's house, took a nap for a few hours, and when I woke up I tried to make Charlie and I dinner store to get some food and I talked to mr. michals at the meat counter. Do you remember him? He is as nice as always. I always liked him. Then I came home, made dinner, and now I'm writing to you. Woo hoo. Fun day. Well, I have to get to bed so good night! _

_Love from, Bella._

I hit the send button, logged out of my e-mail, turned my laptop off, and laid down on my bed.

_I sure hope tomorrow is more interesting. If its not, I think I might go insane, if I'm not already _I thought to myself before drifting off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Life's Crazy Changes**

Chapter Five

I woke up the next morning to the birds singing. Since when do I wake up to the birds singing? They are normally long gone by the time I wake up. Weird. I looked over at my clock and it said that it was 8:54. Huh. What was with the birds this morning? But then I heard other animal sounds, such as the growl of a bear and the call of a wolf. What in the world was going on?

So, I slowly sat up and went downstairs. That was when I saw Charlie watching some kind of nature show.

"Oi" I said, clapping my hand to my forehead. That made Charlie jump because he didn't hear me come downstairs.

"Oh, good morning!" he said.

"Uh huh" I mumbled as I walked into the kitchen to get breakfast. I poured myself a bowl of cereal and sat down to eat it. As I ate I started to wonder what I was going to do today. I was definitely not going to stay in the house all day with Charlie and his nature shows.

I decided upon going for a bike ride so I went upstairs to get ready. When I was dressed I looked in the mirror to see how I looked. I was wearing a pair of hot pink sweats and my running shoes.

I went downstairs, told Charlie what I was going to do today, grabbed my bike, and took off.

I was headed to a place I go to when I want a fun adventure. It was in the woods, with no paths but I knew the area well. I got lost a few times but I always found a way out.

Then I saw the woods coming into view. I parked my bike just out side the woods, making sure it was well hidden- a voice in the back of my mind told me this was stupid, that no one would try to steal it but, better safe than sorry right?.

After walking through the woods for a few minutes, I heard the pained cry of an animal before a snap and the cry was cut off. What had happed to that poor animal? I decided to go find out.

so, I started walking in the direction that the cry came from. Then I stopped, frozen by what I saw.

There, in front of me was the most beautiful man I had ever seen. He had golden bronze hair, and a muscular body. He was leaning over a deer with his mouth at its neck. When he heard me his head snapped up to look at me. That was when it happened.

'As I starred into his golden eyes, a feeling spread through me that I could not explain. He was the only thing I could see, the only thing that mattered. Then I understood what the feeling was.

Love. I loved this man. I didn't know who he was but I knew I was in love with him. And the way he starred back at me, I knew he felt the same way too.

He threw the blood dry deer into the woods as he moved to stand up properly. Then he slowly walked to me, and I did the same. When we were less than six inches apart he took hands and intertwined his fingers in mine. We stood there for a few minutes, just starring into each others eyes.

I suddenly knew that we weren't alone. And sure enough, a booming voice said "so, _this_ is what Alice saw!"

"Go. Away. Emmet." My perfect man said through clenched teeth. "Hmph. Where's the fun in you? I just came to watch the show, Edward" the big man named Emmet said.

Edward. Was that my man's name? Well, Edward was a nice name and had a lot of options for nicknames.

But my wondering was cut off when Edward shot Emmet a death glare and Emmet said "Fine, fine! I'm leaving! Well, I guess I'll see _both _of you tonight. Later lovebirds!" and then he was gone.

"Well, now that you know who I am, who are you?" Edward asked me in his velvet voice.

"B-Bella Swan" I stuttered In reply.

"Well then, Bella, why don't you sit down with me and we learn more about each other?" Edward asked, sitting down and patting the grass be side him.

"Sure" I said and I sat down. As we talked, I learned that he lived with his two brothers, Emmet and Jasper, his two sisters, Alice and Rosalie, and his parents, Carlisle and Esme.

But then he said "We have a secret though. We are-"

"Vampires? Yeah, I already know" I cut him off.

He starred at me and then said "how did you know that?"

"Let's just say I _love_ Mythology" I said in reply. He laughed but then he was serious.

"But me and my family being vampires doesn't bother you?" he said.

"Of course not! Ithink it's _cool_!" I said shocked. How could he think I would be worried? It was amazing to be able to meat a mythical creacther! But to love him? That was just unbelievable! We sat there and talked until the sky turned dark and it started raining.

Then Edward put me on his back and started running. It was the most amazing feeling, sitting on Edward's back as he ran through the woods at top speed. After a few minutes he asked me "do you think you could spend the night at my house?"

I thought about that for a minute. I really wanted to spend the night with Edward and his family but what would Charlie say?

"I'll call my dad and ask him" I told Edward as I took out my phone and dialed Charlie's number.


	6. Chapter 6

**Life's Crazy Changes**

Chapter Six

After a few rings, Charlie answered the phone. "Hey Bella!" he said.

"Hi dad. I was wondering if I could spend the night with the Cullen family." I asked him, the words coming out quickly.

Then he replied "Dr. Cullen's family? Sure" I was so happy that when I said thank you to him it came out as a squeal. "Your welcome, bells. I have to go now. Billy is coming over to watch the game with me." He said.

"Okay, dad. Love you, bye!" I said before I hung up the phone and started squealing again. I heard Edward chuckle.

"Why didn't you tell me you were part mouse?" he laughed.

"Oops, did I forget to tell you that? My bad" I said, still smiling.

He ran for a little while longer, running in and out of the trees for my entertainment. But when he stopped I saw that we were in front of a mouth dropping house. In fact, my mouth _did_ drop. The house was white, it had a lot of windows- some of the _walls_ were windows- and it was _huge_! It was the biggest house I had ever seen.

Once again, Edward chuckled, and then took me off of his back and placed me on the ground beside him. "Are you ready to go inside?" he asked me.

I nodded but internally I was worried it would be bigger that the outside. He took my hand and walked with me to the house. He opened the door- was it always unlocked? - And we walked inside.

I felt my eyes grow wider then they were outside as I looked around me. I had walked into a house so beautiful that words couldn't describe it. It had white walls, a cream living room set, and a large staircase. To my left was a door that I guessed went into the kitchen, and to my left was a black grand piano.

Then I spotted the people in front of me and I couldn't believe my eyes. They were stunning. I guessed that this was Edward's family.

A tall man with sleek blonde hair stepped forward and said "hello. You must be Bella. We've been waiting to meet you. I'm Carlisle and this is my family. My wife, Esme," he pointed to a lady with long brown hair, and she smiled at me "my daughters, Alice and Rosalie," he pointed to a teenage girl with short black hair and another teenage girl with blonde hair that stopped right under her shoulder blades. They both beamed at me and waved. "And my sons, Emmet and jasper" he pointed to two boy who looked like they were in their early twenties. One of the boys was tall, lean, with curly blonde hair, and the other boy I recognized as Emmet. He was big, had a lot of muscles, and had short brown hair.

I waved at all of them, blushed, and muttered "hi"

Edward put his hand around my waist, and said "would you like to go on a tour of the rest of the house?" he asked me.

"I would love to" I said. I waved at his family again as Edward pulled me up the stairs.

When we reached the top of the stairs he said "That is Rosalie and Emmet's room at the end of the hall. Alice and Jasper's room is on the right. Carlisle and Esme's room is across from Alice and jasper's room. And this," he pushed open a door on my right "is my room."

I walked into his room and looked around. Two of the room's walls were made of glass. I walked over to the glass walls and looked out of them. I saw a lake with crystal clear water, a big field that looked like a baseball field, and a forest with tall trees.

"Wow. You have a wonderful view. It's so pretty" I said in awe.

"Its ugly when compared to you" Edward said from behind me.

That made me laugh. "Well, thank you, kind sir" I said turning to him.

"Your welcome, miss" he said bowing to me. That made me laugh more.

But then he started tickling me. I burst into fits of laughter. He continued ticking me until I fell to the ground, rolling around, laughing.

"What is so funny, miss?" he laughed.

"y-y-you!" I said as my laughing slowed. Once he had helped me stand up we went over to his black couch and say down.

We started talking, and then a few minutes turned into a few hours. Then I fell asleep in his arms as he started humming a gentle tune. I smiled, felling happier then I ever had. I wondered what was going to happen tomorrow. But as I started thinking, I drifted off to a sleep full of dreams of Edward.


	7. Chapter 7

**Life's Crazy Changes**

Chapter seven

I woke up the next morning still lying in Edward's arm to him humming the same tune as last night. Had he been humming all night? That's so sweet! I rubbed my eyes and looked up at him. He stopped humming and smiled down at me.

"Well, good morning, sleeping beauty" he said. Then he bent his head down and kissed my forehead.

"Good morning to you also, my prince" I replied.

He sat me up and put me on the couch beside him, kissing me hair. But I wished he was kissing my mouth, not my hair. How to get him to kiss me is something that will take some work. So I started planning in my head. How do I tell him that I want him to kiss me? I can't just say 'kiss me', that would just be weird. But would he-

"do you want breakfast now?" Edward asked me, stopping my wondering.

"Sure. But you guys don't eat, right?" I asked.

"no, we don't eat, but _you_ do so esme went shopping yesterday and got some food so you can eat when come over here" he said.

"But how did she know I was coming?" I asked him, curious.

"Oh, I didn't tell you did I? Well, Alice can see the future, Jasper can control emotions, and I can read minds" he told me causing me to stare at him with my mouth hanging open.

"Oh, that would explain it" I muttered.

Edward laughed and said "c'mon, let's get some food in you"

He grabbed my hand and we walked downstairs. His family was already down there. The girls were in the kitchen, and the boys were in the living room, watching TV.

"Hi Bella!" I heard Alice say.

"Hey Alice" I said to her. Edward pulled me through the door to the kitchen, where esme, Alice, and Rosalie were cooking breakfast.

"Good morning, Bella. Would you like breakfast?" Esme asked me in her sweet, motherly voice.

"Yes, please" I said, as she handed me a plate full of eggs, bacon, and pancakes. She also handed me a glass of milk. "Thank you" I said as I started eating.

I stood there with Edward's arm around my waist, eating and talking with the girls. Alice was saying that we needed to go on a shopping trip, just us girls. Esme and Rosalie agreed with her, so, we started planning.

"Well we need to do the shopping trip soon. And it needs to be big because its Bella's first shopping day with us. So, Bella, do you have any plans tomorrow?" Alice asked me.

"Not that I know of, but I'll have to ask my dad first." I told her. She nodded and started talking about an all week shopping/ vacation trip.

Once I was done eating Edward and I went outside. He showed me the area, the woods, the big field- I was right, it is a baseball field- and the rest of the property. When we got to the garage, I felt my jaw drop. I had just walked into a car paradise. In the garage was a Lamborghini, a Maserati, a Porsche, a Ferrari, a Mercedes, a jeep, and a Volvo.

"Jasper has the Maserati, Alice has the Porsche, Rose has the Ferrari, Emmet has the Jeep, Esme has the Lamborghini, Carlisle has the Mercedes, and I have the Volvo." Edward explained.

"Wow" was all I could say. He laughed and we walked out of the garage.

"What do you want to do today?" he asked me.

"Anything as long as I'm with you." I told him, leaning against him.

Edward smiled and smiled and said "well, why don't we check in with Charlie before we do anything?"

"That's a good idea. He doesn't react well when he is worried" I said.

So we walked back to the house. When we got to the porch steps I saw my bike standing in the grass. Oh! I had completely forgotten that I had left it in the woods. I guessed that Alice had seen me leave it there and brought it here. I smiled and went inside.

I went upstairs, grabbed my stuff, and said goodbye to Edward's family before we walked out to the garage. Edward brought my bike and put it in his trunk. He opened the passenger door for me-awww- and I sat down in his Volvo, he got in the drivers side, and turned the car on.

When the car turned on, the radio came on also. It started playing classical music. I cringed. Ugh. He likes classical music. Yuck. Edward smiled and said "I'm guessing that you don't like classical? Turn on the kind of music that you like. I want to know what kind you listen to"

"are you sure?" I asked him.

"Positive" he said.

"Okay" I said unsure. So I started searching through the channels until I heard the song 'Lil bit' by 50 Cent. Ahh, good song. I stopped on that channel and turned up the volume.

"You like rap and pop music?" Edward asked me, surprised.

"I _love_ it" I told him.

"Huh. I never would have guessed that a sweet, innocent, little angel would like this kind of music" he said shocked.

"Innocent? Ha. Not even close, Edward. I don't think I have ever been completely innocent" I said.

He laughed and said "so, who are some of your favorite artists?"

"50 Cent, Lil Wayne, Kanye West, Missy Elliot, Keri Hilson, Three 6 mafia, Flo Rida, Beyonce, Black Eyed Peas, Eminem, and Lady Gaga." I replied.

"I'll have to Google those people. I don't recognize any of them. Who is your favorite of the people?" he asked.

"Lil Wayne, for sure" I said without hesitation.

We talked about the artists we liked until we were in front of Charlie's house.

That was when Edward said "before we go inside, I just want to try something"

"what?" I asked him.

He put one finger to my lips before slowly leaning his head toward mine. Then our lips were together, moving with each others. We just sat the for a few seconds until we heard…

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!"

oh no.


	8. Chapter 8

**Life's Crazy Changes**

Chapter Eight

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!" We heard Charlie yell at us. oh no "WHAT IN THE WORLD DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!"

I shrunk back into my seat, my cheeks several shades past scarlet.

Charlie stormed off the porch, and over to the car. He stood there looking as if he were about to explode.

I slowly got out of the car and Edward did the same. I closed the door and walked over to Charlie. "Dad," I said "calm down"

"NO I WILL _NOT _CALM DOWN." He screamed in my face.

"AND _YOU," _He continued, pointing his finger in Edward's face. "WHAT WERE YOU DOING KISSING MY DAUGHTER?!"

"Mr. Swan, please calm down." Edward said to Charlie.

"NO!" Charlie said, so, I tried again to calm him down.

"Dad, _please_ calm down" I asked him with my puppy dog eyes.

"shut your mouth, missy!" Charlie replied. Then he did something I never thought he would _ever_ do. He slapped me across the face. I gasped in shock and pain.

But he had crossed the wrong line with Edward. Edward pushed me behind his back, snarling at Charlie. "Get in the car" Edward told me and I did as I was told. I slid back into the car, terrified.

But Charlie just looked past Edward and looked at me. "Well, if you love _him_ so much, why don't you just go live with him, hmm?" he said.

"She will. And if you touch Bella one more time, trust me, you _will_ regret it" Edward snapped back at him, before he slid in the car, turned it on again, pulled out of the driveway, and sped off down the street, leaving Charlie looking stunned.

Then my tears started to fall. Would Charlie ever forgive me? Was I really going to live with Edward now? Why was Charlie so mad? Yeah, he said I'm not to date until I'm at least fourteen but the love between Edward and I was different! Our age difference meant _nothing_! Our love was not normal. There was something special between us that I can't describe.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you had to go through that. I'm sorry he hurt you" Edward said, his voice worried. He looked at me and wiped my tears away. But it was useless. As soon he wiped them away, more fell.

"It's fine" I lied.

"No, it's not fine, Bella. But we will help you, I promise" Edward said, and he put his arm around my hips.

"You read his mind, right? Will he ever forgive me?" I asked him, but he remained silent. I knew what that meant. No, he wouldn't forgive me.

The rest of the ride was quiet. Every few minutes Edward would wipe my tears off my face but they just kept coming. When we reached his house he opened the car door for me and we walked over to the porch where Alice was standing, wide eyed.

Alice pulled me into a tight hug, and wisperd "you'll be okay, Bella. We'll figure it out. You will be staying in Edward's room, okay?"

I nodded, and the three of us walked inside. As soon as I walked in the door though, I was pulled into another hug with Rosalie and Esme. Once they had let me go I went upstairs to Edward's room. Edward was right behind me and when we got into his room he closed the door and walked over to me. Then the ground dissapeerd from under me.

"I love you with all my heart, Bella. You _will_ be okay. We will work this out and everything will be fine. I promise" Edward said.

"I know. I'm just shocked. I never thought Charlie would kick me out. And I just got here from Pheonix a few days ago." I sobbed into his chest as he sat down still holding me close to him.

Then I took a nap there in his arms.

_Two weeks later_

I woke up to something tapping on the glass of edward's window. I looked at the window to see a owl hovering out side of it. An _owl_? I rubbed my eyes and looked at the window again. The owl was still there.

Then I saw It had a letter tide to it's leg. I stood up, walked over to the window, and opened it. The owl flew past my head and perched on Edward's couch. I went over to it and untied the letter. As soon as the owl was free of the letter it flew back out the window.

I looked at the letter and saw it was addressed to me. Who would send me a letter? And who would send me a letter via _owl?_ I shook my head to rid myself of all the strange questions.

I slowly and hesintly open the letter and read it. it said…

_Dear miss swan,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry. You are a special acceptance to Hogwarts. Our gamekeeper, Hagrid will arrive at your place of living at one o'clock on july eleventh to tell you more. We understand that you are muggle born and are most likly confused, but Hagrid will explain everything. _

_Sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonnagal_

_Deputy headmistress._

I stood there starring at the letter, shocked. Me, a witch? And if that were true, why would I be a special acceptance?

_Anything is possible, bella, _the voice in my head told me.

_No it's not_, I told the voice, _it is impossible to slam a revolving door._

_Whatever,_ the voice said,_ you know what I meant._

But then I heard a door close downstairs. The boys must be home from their hunting trip.

Sure enough, Edward walked in the bedroom door and came over to me. He gave me a small peck on my lips before he asked me "who is the letter from, Bella?"

I didn't reply, I just handed him the letter. As he read it, his eyes widend. When he finished reading it he looked at me and said "you're a witch?"

"I guess so" I said.

He starred at me for a second, then looked at the letter again, and said "the eleventh is tomorrow"

I nodded and said "well, we will find out more tomorrow then"

"yeah, I guess so" Edward said.

The rest of the day we spent talking and playing monopoly with our family.


	9. Chapter 9

**Life's Crazy Changes**

Chapter Nine

The next morning I woke up to a very hyper Alice and Rosalie. Alice was standing on my right, rose on my left, and both of them were starring down at me, smiling.

"w-w-what time is it?" I yawned.

"About ten A.M. we need to get you ready for when you meet Hagrid, so get up" Alice said.

I groaned. "Why? Hagrid won't be here until one"

"Because we are going to play a game" rose said.

"What _kind_ of game?" I asked them, my eyes narrowing.

"Bella Barbie" Alice and rose said at the same time.

I groaned again. I didn't even know what 'Bella Barbie' was but somehow I knew I wouldn't like to play it. But then Alice pouted, Rose stuck out her bottom lip, and both of them used their puppy dog eyes on me.

I sighed and said "ugh, fine"

Rose smiled and Alice said "yea! C'mon, let's go!"

So we headed to their 'makeover room' –yes, they have a whole room for fashion, make-up, and other girly things. We passed Edward on our way. I shot him a pleading glance but he just mouthed "sorry" at me and walked away. I sighed. Even my vampire boyfriend was afraid of his sisters. I didn't blame him for it though. Alice and Rose can be very scary when they want to.

"Okay," Alice said once we were in the room "what should we do first, Rose?"

They looked at me, looked at each other, and said at the same time "clothes"

So I was dragged into the gigantic closet. They started looking through the clothes, pulling some of them out, while muttering to each other. When they were done they had pulled out _at least_ fifteen outfits. They carried them over to the oversized bathroom and told me to try them on. I did as I was told, trying on outfit after outfit showing each of them to Alice and rose.

Then I tried on the very last outfit. It was I knee length blue dress and it looked _great _on me. I knew Alice and rose thought the same because when I walked out of the bathroom to show them the dress they both smiled and nodded. I knew what that meant. This was the perfect outfit for today.

"Next, hair" rose said, pushing me back into the bathroom.

They started working on my hair, pulling it into an elegant high ponytail with spirals of hair that were perfectly curled.

Once they finished Alice said "Esme, we're ready for you now"

Esme walked into to the bathroom holding a bag. She sat the bag down on the counter, looked at me, nodded to herself, pulled several types of make-up out of her bag, and started working on my make-up.

She quickly finished and smiled.

"Okay, I think that's everything, right girls?" Esme asked Alice and Rose.

"Yes. Go take a look at yourself, Bella" Alice said.

So, I did. I walked over to the mirror that went from floor to ceiling and looked at myself. I felt my mouth drop in disbelief

"Guys, I look like I'm sixteen, not ten" I said.

"Exactly," Esme replied "you want to impress this Hagrid man so you have to make sure you look beautiful and mature. But I have to say, my youngest daughter looks like a model in that blue dress"

One word in her sentence caught my attention. Daughter.

"Daughter? Me?" I asked her.

"Of course, sweetheart. I have thought of you as my daughter since the first day I met you" Esme said

Then Rose said "And you're our sister, Bella"

And Alice said "You're part of our family now"

I blinked a few times, trying to hold back my tears.

"Aww, guys. Thank you" I said pulling them into a big hug.

When we broke apart Alice said "Oh! We almost forgot! We need to find you a pair of cute shoes to wear!" Then she ran into the closet and came out of it a few seconds later holding a pair of blue, two inch, high heels.

I sat down, slipped them on, and stood up again. Then I asked them "Are we done playing Bella Barbie, now?"

Esme laughed and said "yes. Now, let's go show you off to the boys"

We walked out of the room and over to the steps. Alice told me to go to the middle of the steps and go down them when they said my name. Then the three of them walked over to the steps and stood at the top of them, Alice on the right, Rose on the left, and Esme in the middle.

"Boys, come here" Esme said and the boys appeared at the bottom on the stairs, looking curious.

"Now presenting" Esme continued.

"The new" Alice said.

"And improved" Rose said.

"Bella" All three of them said.

That was my cue. I walked over to the middle of the stairs and started walking down them. All four of the boys' mouths dropped.

Once I reached the bottom of the stairs Emmet pretended to wipe away a tear and said "My little sister grew up!"

I playfully slapped his arm. Jasper said "Wow, Bells" and Carlisle said "you look beautiful, Bella"

I blushed and muttered "thanks"

Then I walked over to Edward. He still had his mouth hanging open and his eyes were wide. I laughed and said "close your mouth Edward. You look like a fish out of water"

He closed his mouth but his eyes stayed wide.

Then the doorbell rang. Carlisle went over to the door and opened it. It was my turn to have my mouth drop.

The man standing in the doorway was _huge_. He was about eight feet tall and double the size of a normal man around.

The big man stepped inside the house and said "Er, I'm Hagrid, an' I'm lookin' fer a Miss Isabella Swan. I squealed and jumped behind Edward, hiding.

"Its fine, Bella, calm down" Edward laughed.

I slowly stepped out from behind Edward, and looked at Hagrid. I saw that he was smiling at me, and when I took a second look at him, he didn't look _too_ scary.

Hagrid laughed and said "yer must be Miss Swan. So, do yer want to talk in a privet area, or is 'ere fine?"

"It doesn't matter" I said, my voice a little shaky.

"Er, okay. We'll jus' talk 'ere then" Hagrid said.

"So, what exactly are we going to talk about?" I asked him.

"Well, yer need ter know 'bout everythin' so I'll jus' tell yer the whole thin'" he said, before taking a deep breath and saying "as you've probably guessed from the Hogwarts letter, yer a witch. Yer parents were a witch an' wizard also. We magical kind are all over the world, some o' em live in secret, some live wit muggles- that's wha' we call non magic people- and some live in all wizardin' communities. There are also a lot o' magic schools across the world. Hogwarts is in London an' is the main magic school in London. There are four houses at Hogwarts. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, an' Slytherin. Those are the people who started Hogwarts. The firs' year students get sorted into a house at the beginin' o' the school year. The reason yer a special acceptance into Hogwarts is 'cause yer a descendent o' Gordric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Salazar Slytherin. Yer mum was the descendant o' Gryffindor an' Hufflepuff , an' yer dad was a descendent o Slytherin an' Ravenclaw. So, you will be goin' ter Hogwarts instead o' one o' the American magic schools. Term starts on the firs' o September so, I'll be takin' you to London to go shoppin' fer yer school things. That's all, think" he finished.

My mouth was hanging open, dumbfounded. When I got my voice back, I said "That's all? Okay, no offense but that is _a lot_ for me to take in"

Hagrid laughed and asked me "Are you ready to go shopping now?"

"Shopping? Can we come?" Alice cut in.

"Er, sure" hagrid said.

"Okay," I said "we all go shopping in London sounds like fun, but, just one problem, how are we going to _get to London?"_

"Oh, I forgot to tell yer 'bout that didn' I? we'll be apperatin' to London" he said.

When he saw our confused looks he said "its how wizards travel. Yeh pop from one place to another"

"Okay, is everyone coming?" I asked my family. They all nodded so I said "alright then, let's go"

"Bella, you hold on to my arm, the rest o' yeh, do the same wit' each other so we are all connected. Got it? Okay, let's go" Hagrid said.

Hagrid spun around, and a felt my breath being sucked out of. As soon as I thought I would surely pass out, I caught my breath again, but my knees gave way so I fell to the ground.

Alice pulled me back up as my breath came back to me. Then I looked around me. I felt my jaw drop. I was standing in the middle of a crowded street.

"Welcome to diagon ally" Hagrid said.


	10. Chapter 10

**Life's Crazy Changes**

Chapter Ten

I looked around me, completely amazed by what I saw.

Hagrid, all the Cullen's, and I were standing in the middle of Diagon Ally.

"yeh allrigh' Bella?" Hagrid laughed.

"Yeah, just a little shocked"

He laughed again and said "c'mon, let's go. First stop, Gringotts"

"What is Gringotts?" Alice asked.

"Gringotts is the magical bank"

We started walking through the crowed street until we reached a large, white building with guards.

We walked inside and stepped up to a counter. What was behind the counter shocked me.

There was a very small man with pointy ears and a wrinkled face.

"It's a goblin" Hagrid said, seeing my confused face.

"Oh" was all I muttered.

Then Hagrid looked at the goblin said "vault 836, please"

"Do you have the key?" the goblin asked.

"Yup, I got I righ' 'ere" Hagrid took a small, golden key out of his pocket, and handed it to the goblin.

The goblin examined it for a moment, nodded to him self, and said "follow me"

We followed him through another large door at the end of the hall where he said "not all of you will fit into the cart. Choose who will go"

"Well, why don't Hagrid, Edward, and I go?" I asked.

"That will work. Come"

With a quick wave to the others, we walked through another door, but this one was smaller, and sat down in a rusting cart.

"Are you sure this is safe?" I asked Hagrid as the cart started to speed down towards the vaults.

"Er, no, I'm not"

As soon as he said that, Edward's arms tightened around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

The cart stopped and we clambered out of it. The goblin went up to the huge door in front of us, placed the key in the hole, and opened the door.

My jaw dropped. There were piles upon piles of coins of all types; gold, silver, and bronze.

And the _jewels! _There were _thousands_ of jewels!

"Oh, 'ere, I brough' this fer yeh. I guessed yeh didn' know to bring one" Hagrid said, tossing me a tan, cloth, bag.

"Thanks. No I didn't bring one. But you have _got_ to be kidding me. All this is mine?" I mumbled.

"Yup! Yeh 'ave three more vaults like this. One fer each of the descendents o' the Hogwarts founders. But, since yeh are the descendent o' all four of em, all four vaults are yours. Oh, by the way, the gold coins are worth the most, bronze, the least. Make sure yeh bring some o' each kind" Hagrid said.

I nodded, grabbing a few handfuls of each type. Once the tan bag was full, Hagrid said to the goblin "goblin, we're ready to leave"

The goblin nodded and we all climbed back into the cart.

Somehow, the goblin turned the cart around and now we were speeding back up the tracks, away from the vaults.

Be stepped out of the cart and walked through the main doors, where the others were waiting for us.

"Next stop, Olivanders Wand Shop" Hagrid said.

We followed him out of Gringotts, and through the streets, until we reached a store with an old sing hanging above the door that said 'Olivanders'

Hagrid lead us inside, as I older man with curly, gray hair stepped out from behind the counter and said "Ah, Hello Hagrid. I've been expecting you. And _you_ must be Miss Swan. It's an honor to meat you! But who are these young ladies and gentlemen?" he looked at the Cullen family.

"This is the Cullen's. Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet, Carlisle, and Esme are my family" I smiled, pointing out each of them, proudly.

"It is an honor to meet all of you also" he nodded to them. Then he turned to me and said "why don't we start searching for your wand?"

I nodded, and I followed him around the store, trying out wand after wand. But then I tried a wand with beautiful vine markings on it.

It was perfect.

"I think you've found your wand, Miss Swan!" Mr. Olivander chuckled.

"So, what type is it?" I asked curiously.

"Vine Carved Plantation Teak, 15 inches, Essence of Dragon Heartstring"

"Cool!" I whispered. Everyone laughed.

I gave Mr. Olivander the money for the wand, and then we were off, going from store to store, getting my necessary school things.

Until we heard "Isabella Swan! Do you have a moment to talk with me?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Life's Crazy Changes**

Chapter Eleven

_Until we heard "Isabella Swan! Do you have a moment to talk with me?"_

Hagrid spun around and glared at the woman who had spoken.

"No, she doesn't, Rita" he shot her.

The woman smiled the most fake grin I had ever seen and said in an overly girly voice "I wasn't asking you, you great oaf, I was asking _her_" then she turned at me and said "my name is Rita Skeeter, and I was wondering if such a beautiful young lady like yourself would do an interview for me?"

I decided to get back at her for insulting Hagrid so I plastered a huge smile on my face, giggled, and said in a even more girly voice then hers "oh, Rita, I would _love_ to do an interview for you!" everyone's mouth dropped "but, wait! That would make me beautiful and _stupid_" then I dropped my voice several octaves to my deep, scary tone, wiped the smile from my face, and said "Leave. Now"

She gasped, glared at me, and stalked away, her nose in the air.

Rose and Alice said "way to go Bella!" and Edward pulled me into a soft hug, whispering into my ear "I didn't know you could stand up for yourself like that. I'm impressed"

But Hagrid was frowning at me.

"What's wrong Hagrid?" I asked, worried.

He sighed and said "yeh shouldn't have said tha' to her, Bella, now she'll write a bad story 'bout yeh"

I smiled and said "let her try, but that's what she gets for insulting you.

At that, he smiled and said "alrigh', yeh have everythin' yeh need fer school so are yeh ready to go back ter America?"

"Yup!" I said.

"'kay, hold each others 'ands like yeh did before" he said.

We linked arms and I took a deep breath, know what was going to happen this time.

Sure enough, as soon as Hagrid spun around, my breath stopped. When I started getting dizzy from lack of oxygen, I was able to breathe again. I gasped in air like there was no tomorrow, doubling over.

As soon as my breathing was back to a normal pace, I stood up properly, and all of us went inside the Cullen house.

I took my school stuff upstairs to the room Edward and I share and flopped down on his black couch. Edward came into the room and sat down beside me, playing with some stray strands of hair, singing softly.

"I am so tired! I can't believe it has only been a few hours! I feel like I have been walking for days and days!" I groaned, taking off my high heels and throwing them into the corner of our room.

"Take a nap, love. You need it" Edward said before starting to sing again.

I nodded, yawned, and curled up into a ball against his chest. He lifted me into his arms, kissed my forehead, and quietly hummed me to sleep.

_In the Hogwarts Express_

All of the Cullen family and I were sitting in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express, talking and laughing. Every Cullen member wanted to come with me to Hogwarts, even Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle even quit his job at the hospital so he could be with us. But the Headmaster of Hogwarts, professor Dumbledore heard about this and offered Carlisle a job at Hogwarts, working in the hospital wing.

So, now all of us on a train on our way to our home in London.

Hagrid had come to the house this morning and apperated with us to London, so we didn't have to take a plane or something like that.

We spent the long train ride talking about what was going to happen this year and playing games with the travel size games I had put into my trunk. When a lady with a cart of food came to our compartment I got some Chocolate Frogs that I nibbled on throughout the ride.

We put away the games as soon as a voice echoed through the train saying that we would soon be arriving at Hogwarts. I had put my school robes on at the house so I just checked my make-up and hair as the others checked their robes-all of them had bought robes when we went to Madam Malkins.

As the train shuddered to a stop, all of the students, the Cullen's and I among them, flooded out into the hall and to the exit.

Once we were out of the train we heard Hagrid's booming voice yelling "firs' years over 'ere!"

The Cullen's and I walked over to him and waited for everyone else. But as the new students huddled around Hagrid, I saw the girls staring at Edward. I was not happy about that, _at all_.

Then a girl with short, black hair and what looked like a pig snout for a nose came over to Edward, batted her eyelashes at him, and said "hello, I'm Pansy. Who are you, handsome?"

That pissed me off, big time. I was going to give this girl a piece of my mind if she didn't get away from Edward soon. So, I walked over to Edward, placed my arm around him, looked at the girl and said "his name is Edward and he is mine, so get away from him. Oh, and you might want to fix your face, because it looks like you just ran face first into a wall"

She stormed away and I smirked. No one messes with my man.

Edward chuckled and kissed me, saying "thank you for getting that pug-like girl away from me"

"Anytime. I don't like her, stay away from her" I told him.

"No problem. I don't go for girls that look like dogs" he laughed.

We followed Hagrid over to a big lake with boats and the Cullen's and I got into one of them. I sat down between Edward and Emmet but found out that it was not a good idea. When the boats took off, Emmet started poking me and didn't even stop when Edward yelled at him. The only thing that stopped him was the fact that Rose slapped the back of his head.

We reached the other side of the lake and went inside the castle. Professor McGonagal led us into a line and walked into the Great Hall. The Cullen's waited at the back of the huge dining hall until I was sorted.

I was surprised when instead of hearing Professor McGonagall yell 'Swan, Isabella' she called out "Cullen, Isabella!"

I went up to the stool, sat down, and placed the Sorting hat upon my head.

_Ahh, I know the perfect house to place you in!_

The hat called out…


	12. Chapter 12

**Life's Crazy Changes**

Chapter Twelve

_The hat called out…_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table erupted in cheers of 'we got Swan! We got Swan!' and they clapped, screamed, and stamped their feet as I walked over to the table and sat down.

The Cullens came over and sat down beside me.

Then Professor Dumbledore stood up and tapped the glass in his hand with his spoon.

"To our new students, welcome! And to our older students, welcome back! I am happy to say that this is the start of another wonderful year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft And Wizardry! I have a few announcements before we start our feast. We are honored to welcome Miss Isabella Cullen into our school this year. Most of you know her as Isabella Swan, but she prefers to be known by Cullen, which is her new family's last name. For those of you who don't know her story, Miss Cullen is the heir of Gordric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Salazar Slytherin, so she is therefore the heir of Hogwarts itself! And not only is she the heir of Hogwarts, she is also our first student from America! Her family, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, and Edward has decided to come with her since she is a foreigner to London and magical kind. And last, but definitely not least, we are proud to say that Dr. Carlisle Cullen will be taking the place of Hospital Wing Doctor, for Madam Poppy has recently decided to retire. Well, I believe that is all for now! Dig in!" Professor Dumbledore finished his speech at sat back down.

Then all of the gold plates filled with delicious looking food.

I turned to a nice looking black boy beside me and asked "could you please pass me the salad bowl?"

"Sure thing, beautiful. By the way, I'm Lee, Lee Jordan" he winked at me before handing me the bowl.

Note to self: Lee Jordan, nice but kind of creepy.

I took what I wanted and handed the bowl back to him. I quickly finished the salad and reached for the grilled chicken.

But as I nibbled on my chicken leg, I saw the strange looks that the students were giving the Cullens, since Edward and his family hadn't touched a single piece of food.

I smirked, wondering what kind of outrageous excuses the students were probably coming up with for why the Cullens were not eating.

Once everyone had finished their dinner, the plates cleared and then refilled with mouthwatering desserts.

"if they keep feeding us like this, I am going to be majorly fat by the end of the school year" I mumbled as I ate a piece of pie, completely forgetting that the Cullens had their super vampire hearing and had heard everything I had just said.

Edward wrapped one of his arms around me and said "fat or not, you will always be my soul mate, and I will love you just the same"

All of the girls at the table smiled and said 'aww!' when Edward bent down and kissed me.

I blushed and kissed him back, delighted that I had found a man that loved me so much.

When everybody was done eating, Professor Dumbledore stood up and said "now that our feast is over, I recommend that we all get to bed so we are all well rested for the first day of school tomorrow! And first years are to follow their house prefects to their common rooms. Goodnight!"

"First year Gryffindor students! Follow me please!" a prefect with red hair and freckles said, standing up. We did as he said, following him out of the great hall.

I laughed at the sight of the Cullens towering over the rest first years.

We went up several flights of moving staircases before we halted in front of a portrait of a fat lady.

But I gasped when the lady opened her mouth and asked "password?"

"Vampire" the prefect said.

I snorted, earning a few strange looks from the students, but we were all distracted again by the portrait swinging forward to show an entrance to the Gryffindor common room. We all filed inside, one by one, until we were all standing inside the warm and cozy common room,

"Miss Cullen! May I have a word with you?" the prefect called.

Esme, Alice, Rose, and I all walked over to him. We laughed and I asked him "what 'Miss Cullen' were you asking for?"

"I was just asking for Miss Isabella, but I need to speak with you three also" he said. Then he shook my hand and said "Isabella Swan, it's an honor to be able to meet you! I'm Percy"

I smiled and said "it's nice to meet you too, Percy. And please, call me Bella"

He nodded and shook hands with the girls. Then he said "you four will be sharing a room with Miss Hermione Granger, okay?"

When we nodded yes, he continued "alright then. If you need anything, just ask me or one of the professors, and we will be happy to help. Goodnight"

He finished and then walked over to where Edward, Carlisle, Emmet, and Jasper were standing.

"C'mon, girls" I yawned "I don't know about you, but I am seriously tired"

I headed up to our room and they followed behind me. Once we were inside, I flopped down on my bed.

"Oh, hello! You four must be the Cullen girls!" a voice said, causing me to jump.

"Oh, yeah. I'm Bella and this is Esme, Alice, and Rosalie. I'm guessing you are Hermione?" I asked, pointing out each of the girls.

"You guess correct" she smiled as she came over and shook each of our hands.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Cullen" she said as she shook Esme's hand.

"Please, dear, just call me Esme, or mom if you prefer" Esme smiled at her.

"Yeah and just call me Rose" Rose told her

"And you can call me anything…except pixie" Alice said, glaring at Rose.

Rose looked at her, confused. "What? I don't call you pixie!" she defended herself.

Alice just growled and said "no, _you_ don't, but your husband _does_"

Everyone laughed, and even Alice joined in.

We talked for a little while longer, until Hermione and I fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Life's Crazy Changes**

Chapter thirteen

_Beep beep. _Ugh, what is that noise?

_Beep beep. _Good god, cant a girl get some rest without somone's alarm going off?!

_Beep beep. _"OI! Whoever has that annoying alarm clock, hit the damn snooze button!" I yelled, but my voice was muffled by the pillow I had shoved over my head to block out the sound.

But then I felt a firm hand grasp the pillow and pull It away.

I groaned and rolled over to see Alice standing beside my bed, the pillow in one of her hands, and her other hand on her hip.

"That 'annoying alarm clock' would be _your _clock" she said.

"Oh, yeah" I blushed, rubbing my eyes to keep them open.

"C'mon, Bella, you need to wake up. Classes start in less then an hour!" she said.

"Shit!" I said, bolting off the bed and opening my trunk.

"watch your language, young missy" Rose said.

I stuck my tongue out at her as I pulled out my clothes.

Alice, Rose, Esme, Hermione, and I got dressed quickly, checking our schedules then walking down to breakfest together.

We met Edward, Emmet, and Jasper outside the Great Hall.

"Where is Carlisle?" Esme asked, looking around.

Edward snorted and pointed inside the Great Hall, saying "look up there"

We looked to where he was pointing and burst into fits of laughter.

There, sitting at the main table, was Carlisle who was looking around the Great Hall awkwardly. When he heard our laughing, his head snapped around to where we were standing and he glared at us.

That just made us laugh even more. We got a few weird looks as we sat down at the Gryffindor table, but we just ignored them and kept on laughing.

But then I noticed something I hadn't paid any attention to earlier.

"Um, everybody, why do _you _guys have class schedules?" I asked, giving the Cullens a questioning look.

They looked at each other, smiled at me, reached in side their robes, and each of them pulled out… their own wands?!

"Why do you guys have _wands?!_" I gasped in shock.

"well, Professor Dumbledore did some research and found out that us being…what we are, that means we have some magic in us, so we each ordered a wand, and we are going to try out magic classes to see if we have enough magic in us to be witches and wizards like you!" esme said, happily.

The Cullen's were going to be in the same classes with me? Sweet!

"that's awesome guys!" I said, a huge smile spreading across my face at the idea.

"we thought so, too" Alice laughed "so what classes do you and Hermione have today?"

"um, Transfiguration, Herbology, lunch, Charms, Defense Against The Dark Arts, and Double Potions" i said, reading off of the list Hermione held up as she kept her nose in a book called _Hogwarts, A History_.

"well, then i guess we have those same classes. c'mon everybody, Transfiguration starts in ten minutes" Esme said, standing up. we followed her out of the hall where she let Edward take the lead, asking him to read the minds of the students so we knew what way to go, i guessed. we walked up two moving staircases, turned down several hallways, and got lost three times before we were standing outside Professor McGonnagal's classroom. we went inside and took our seats at the front of the class, having been the first students there. as the rest of the students filed into the class room, Professor McGonnagal came out of her study-a small room at the back of the classroom- stood infront of the black board, and tapped it with her wand. instructions for today's lesson popped up and we began our class.

the rest of the classes passed quickly, and i have to say, i was quite bored until the end of Potions.

as i stood up, my things put away and my cauldron empty of the day's potion, i heard Professor Snape call "Miss Isabella Cullen! i like to have a word with you!"

_uh-oh, what did i do?_ i thought. Edward was going to wait for me but i told him "go on ahead to the great hall, i'll meet you down there in fifteen minutes"

he nodded and left, leaving just Professor Snape and i in the empty classroom. i walked up to him and looked at him, waiting for him to speek.

"Isabella Marie Swan, how i've longed to meet you. but i expected you to be in my house!" he snarled, causing me to take a step away from him.

but he grabbed my shoulders, forced me to look him in the eye, and said "we Slytherin's _need _you in our house if we are going to win the house cup this year! i want you in my house! but those stupid Gryffindor's took you from me! you listen to me, Isabella, here is what you are going to do. you are going to go to Professor Dumbledore and tell him you dont want to be a Gryffindor, tell him you will either be in Slytherin, or you will leave the school, got it? you _will _be in my house, Isabella, you _will_ be mine. but if you dont, believe me, you will regret it" with that he walked into to his study, slamming the door.

**author's note: my dear readers, i do enjoy writing this story, but i dont know if you guys like it. i need to know, so if you dont tell me yo like the story via PM or via review, i will stop the story, for there will be no point in continuing it my readers dont like it. so please let me know!**

**l8r,**

** mrsvampireprincess  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Life's Crazy Changes**

Chapter fourteen

_He walked into his study, slamming the door._

As soon as the door was closed, I ran for it, running down staircases, tripping a few times along the way, before I was standing in front of the great hall. I was out of breath and heaving. I ran inside and sat down beside the Cullens as quickly as I could. Edward stared at me wide eyed and I guessed I knew why. '_Later'_ was all I mouthed at him before digging into a bowl of spaghetti.

"Well, I'm really tired," I said to the Cullens, faking a yawn, "So I'm going to go to bed. Edward, you want to come?"

I gave him a meaningful look.

He nodded silently, and slid out of his seat, following me up to the empty Gryffindor common room.

As soon as the portrait swung back to hide the entrance once again, Edward burst into a string of questions immediately without wasting any time.

"Why would Professor Snape do something like that? Why didn't I tell you when I heard what he was thinking? Why didn't you tell him off? Why –"

"Good god, Edward, one question at a time!" I interrupted him. I ran my hand up his shoulder to calm him down and get his mind off of all his worries.

"Sorry, love, but I'm just worried for you", he sighed.

"I know, but don't worry; I plan to tell Professor Dumbledore," I reassured him.

He came over and hugged me, but then he became serious again.

He stared down at me and said, "You need to tell him as soon as dinner is done, okay? And if this continues with Snape, you tell me, and _I_ will take care of it."

I just laughed, knowing he would never harm a human, let alone a teacher. We sat there by the fireplace, watching the fire flicker, throwing small sparks.

Around seven o'clock, the rest of the Cullens, and some of the students came back to the common room. Carlisle looked as if he had just been through a hurricane, and being a vampire, that was hard to appear so.

"What in the world happened to _you?_" I laughed.

"Let's just leave it at 'teenage girls are crazy' and if you want to know why, ask someone else, because I am going up to our dormitory, and I am going to read a nice little medical book, preferably _before_ I go insane," he said in a voice that sounded somewhat crazy before storming up the steps and into the boy's dormitory.

I gave Esme a questioning look and she smirked. "Quite a few girls _purposely_ hurt themselves, just so they had an excuse to go to the hospital wing. And the fact that Carlisle is new to magic, he had a somewhat _complicated _day," she told me, fighting a wider grin.

With that, all of the Cullens, the students, and I burst into fits of laughter.

So Daddy C was afraid of a few little girls? Ah, he is going to be tortured for the rest of his life- err, _existence_- for that.

But then I remembered the deal Edward and I had made, and I left the common room, ignoring the confused looks I was getting from my family. But halfway there I thought of something I had overlooked earlier. I had absolutely no idea where Professor Dumbledore's office was, let alone know the fact that I didn't know my way around the castle. Great, now I had the fact that Snape was watching me, Edward being worried about me, _and_ that I was now lost weighing down on my shoulders. Perfect, just _perfect_.

But as I rounded a corner, I saw the last person I wanted to see right now. _Snape_.

**And there is the end of the chapter! A HUGE thank needs to go out to my new Beta Reader, jewlzncoolz, who made this chapter PERFECT! If it weren't for her, you'd be stuck reading a chapter full of my horrible grammar. Thank you chica! Go check out jewlzncoolz 's storys! They are totally awesome! **

**L8r,**

**mrsvampireprincess**


	15. Chapter 15

_Snape._

Uh oh. Big uh oh. Majorly big uh oh. Majorly epic uh--_SHUT UP! _i screamed at the little annoying voice inside my head. The voice shut up. Well, at least it did for now.

but i was brought back out of my trance by Snape.

"Oh, hello Miss Cullen. Where were you headed at this late hour?" he gave a fake smile. I saw right through his act, but decided to play along.

"I was just headed up to Headmaster Dumbledore's office, Professor Snape. Is that okay?" I smiled sweetly--good thing Renee had forced me into two years of acting classes when i was a kid.

His smile turned into a straight, unhappy line. "I do not appreciate being mocked, Cullen, so i suggest you stop while you're ahead. And you better be headed up there to tell him about your--what was it? Oh, that's right, your _change of heart_" He advanced upon me, his pursed lips Turing up at the corners in the slightest bit.

He was practically nose to nose with me when someone came into the hall. He was the perfect example of 'tall, dark, and handsome'. Don't get me wrong, Edward is still much more beautiful than this new boy, but _damn_, he was _hot_. He had black-ish brown color hair that came down to his shoulders. His skin was the color of delicious carmel, and he was at least six and a half feet tall. His elegent, black velvet robes flowed around his obviously well toned body.

I could feel that my jaw was hanging open part way. I quickly snapped it shut.

Snape spun round and said, "Ah, hello, Mr. Black."

the boy nodded at him, smiled at me, and asked, "Is there something wrong here?"

Snape fake-smiled, shook his head 'no', and said "of course not, Black, Cullen and I were just discussing the upcoming potions essay"

I had to choke back a laugh at his pathetic lie.

"Well, alright then. May i speak to Miss Cullen alone?"

"As you wish. Good night, both" Snape nodded, turning on his heel and dissapearing down the dimly lit hallway.

As soon as i was positive he was out of hearing range, as turned to the boy and said "Dude, thanks"

he smiled kindly. "Anything for such a beautiful young woman. But answer me this. Is Snape giving you trouble?"

I tried to ignore his piercing gaze. "Uh, no, of course not, no problems here, why would he gave trouble, i mean, uh, yeah" i lied. i could sure act, but when it came to lying in real life, well i just plain sucked at it, and the fact that my sentence came out so odd and rushed, made it even less believable.

His curious gave raked over my face, unbelieving, but he let it go with a shrug.

He started to walk away when said, "I didn't manage to catch your name"

He turned round once more, smirked, and said "Jacob Black, Seventh year Slytherin"

i nodded and replied with "Isabella Swan, first year Gryffindor"

"Oh, please, who doesnt know who you are?" he laughed before waving, causing his left sleeve to fall down to his elbow.

On his arm was a tattoo. it had a skull, with what appeared to be a snake coming out of its mouth.

"Cool tattoo, dude!" I said, surprised when his eyes grew wide, he jerked his sleeve back down, and stalked away.

What's his problem?

**PLEASE READ ALL OF THE FOLLOWING MESSAGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**A/N: JACOOOOOOOB! Woo, our favorite werewolf! HES HERE! lol. Anyways, i have a question for all of you. since its kinda obvious that Jake is a death eater--or at least it was obvious to me-- do you want to be a death eater of his own free will, or should he be a death eater because he is under the impierius (Spelling?) curse? you tell me what you want!**

**Also, I was thinking of doing something nice for the readers! if you review and tell me you want to be in this story, i'll put you in it! tell what you want to be (death eater, student, teacher, muggle, extra, whatever) and give me a name (it doesnt have to be a full name, just a first name. also, you dont have to give me your real first name, just choose a name you like!) so yeah, tell me if you want to be in the story, and tell me what you think!**

**PS. if you want to be in the story, thats awesome, but i have no idea how long i'll keep the character. if itz like an extra, it will only be in a few chapters, and maybe the last one. and also, warning, if you choose to be a death eater, i may kill off the character, because, well, itz a death eater. nuf said. lol. Tell me what you want to be!**

**L8r,**

** Mrsvampireprincess**

**PPS. oh, and PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! just press the little button, write a quick review, and then submit it! it takes, like, what, 30 seconds or less? and it makes me happy! who doesnt want to make me happy? lol. but seriously guys, WE ARE SO CLOSE TO 50 REVIEWS! only 11 more to go! please? there are over 5000 of you reading this, i'm sure eleven of you are nice enough to make me smile :) please? help me get to 50? it would mean so much to me! and when i'm happy, i write and post faster, which makes u guys happy, so were all happy! yay! REVIEW PLEASE?  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello my totally freaking awesome readers! I know, I know, it's been **_**FOREVER**_** since I've updated any of my stories! I'm horrible, I know. And I'm sorry! I've tried to write, but it just doesn't want to come out right. So, here's my attempt to write again. It's a new year, so I'm trying to be better when it comes to updating, but no promises :P Life's been rough, it keeps trying to run me over, I swear. Lol. Anyways, let's get on with the story.**

**PS. Shout out to my dad, Ian, who passed away last night of Cancer (MPNST). This chapter is for him, even though it has no relevance to him… Love ya, Dad : )**

**Here's the chappie : )**

Life's Crazy Changes

Chapter Sixteen

_What's His problem?_

I shrugged it off, walking away from the hall, just to realize I _still_ didn't know how to get to Headmaster Dumbledore's office. Joy.

Maybe I could find a teacher to show me the way there. Yeah, that should work.

I turned on my heel, walking towards Professor McGonagall's office. It wasn't too far away, but I noticed that it was getting late. I'd need to get back to the dormitories soon.

"Ah, Miss Cullen. What are you doing, roaming the halls at this hour?"

I nearly jumped out of my skin when that elderly, yet strong and wise voice spoke from behind me. I whipped my head around to stare at the Headmaster, whom was leaning against a statue of a beautiful gargoyle.

"Oh, Headmaster. Um, actually, I was looking for you."

"Me? Well, I'm flattered." He jokingly smiled.

I weakly returned the gesture. "Uh, I was wondering if I could talk to you for a moment. It's kind of important."

"Important you say? Well then, please, do come inside."

He turned toward the Gargoyle, muttered something my ear couldn't pick up, and stepped back.

Suddenly, the gargoyle started to turn around, revealing a spiral staircase.

"Follow me." He said, starting to climb the stairs. I did as he said, following behind him until we reached a large, maple-wood door. He tapped the handle lightly with his wand. The door quickly opened, allowing us entrance to his fairly large office.

"Take a seat." He smiled again, gesturing towards the chair that was in front of his desk as he took a seat in the one behind it.

"So, what is it that you wished to speak to me about?" He asked as I took a seat, also.

I swallowed, took a deep breath, and said, "I think the sorting hat placed me in the wrong house. I feel like I belong in S-s….Slyther….Slytherin." I muttered, barley able to get out the name. The way it felt on my tongue, it was just…wrong.

I could see he didn't believe me. "Please, Miss Cullen. Tell me the truth. You don't actually want to be in Slytherin, do you?"

"Well, um, yes. Uh, sure. I mean, I guess, but….Ok. Alright. No, I don't." I stumbled across my words.

He didn't look mad, or even annoyed. "Who asked you to come to me?"

I kept silent. I didn't even want to know what Snape would do if I ratted him out.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't wish to. But you shouldn't be afraid. I can help, if you would like.

I sighed. "Snape." Was all I said.

He looked a little bit surprised by what I said, but pulled it together quickly.

"Professor Snape asked you to come here? Did he say why?"

I nodded. "He wants m in his house."

"Ah, yes. You would be quite an addition to the Slytherin House. But remember, the sorting hat knows you better than you know yourself. It is always right."

I nodded once again, standing up. I needed to head back to the dormitories before it got too late.

"Goodnight, Miss Cullen. And don't worry; I'll speak with Professor Snape."

"Thanks." Was all I said before leaving the room and heading back.

I got there pretty quickly, only to find that all the Gryffindor students – except for the rest of the Cullens – had already gone up to bed. All the members of the Cullen family had formed a circle around the fireplace, discussing something.

"Bella!" Edward exclaimed, rushing over to pull me into his arms. "We heard everything. That Snape character is starting to rub me the wrong way."

"Yeah, well, join the club." I laughed.

We walked over to the circle of Cullens, sitting down in between Alice and Carlisle – Whom had surprisingly ventured out of his room, looking much better than earlier.

"So, what have I missed?" I asked.

"We were just working out a plan for how we are going to feed. With all these humans around, we're going need to hunt more often than usual. We've agreed that we should go in groups of three. That leaves four of us behind to protect you." Carlisle responded.

"Whoa, whoa, _whoa_. Back up, Daddy C. To 'protect' me? From what?"

"We don't know these people, Bella. They could want to kill you, right now, and we wouldn't know it."

"But Edward can read their minds, right? And Alice can see the future and everything so-"

"But that's the problem we've come across. The basic skills of Vampire Kind are still there – the strength, speed, ext. – But our extra powers are unable to work correctly inside the grounds. We're trying to fix that problem, but we can't find the source, so until then, we'll need to leave some vamps here to keep you safe." Jasper replied. "So, as planned, we will be hunting every other weekend in groups of three."

"But where are you going to get the blood? You'll have to go pretty far to find normal animals."

"Yes, that's true, but we aren't given any other choice."

"Wow." That voice didn't come from any of the Cullens.

All of our heads snapped around to stare at the three girls that had been watching us from the bottom of the stairs.

"Hunting?" One said.

"Blood?" Another spoke.

"Vampire?" The last said.

"_Sweet_" The three of them said in perfect unison.

They had heard everything.

Aw, shit.


End file.
